


Perfection

by fantasyworld



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Twins, birthday fic, feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyworld/pseuds/fantasyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was drawing to an end and autumn was slowly waxing its way into the air as the evening came earlier each day. The leaves in Central Park were starting to turn, which really made for a lovely sight if one were to stop and observe. Not that stopping was going to be an option today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesIsIronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesIsIronic/gifts).



> Written for my best friend, JoulesIsIronic, for her birthday (September 26). I hope she enjoys it!

Summer was drawing to an end and autumn was slowly waxing its way into the air as the evening came earlier each day. The leaves in Central Park were starting to turn, which really made for a lovely sight if one were to stop and observe. Not that stopping was going to be an option today. Even _if_ Tommy hadn’t been so restless all the time, Billy would never be able to fight off the alien prince who was guiding him as quickly as humanly allowed through his “shortcut”.

“Why are you in such a rush to get to the hideout?” Billy asked, even as he stumbled over a stray tree root on the path.

“Because if we’re late, Eli won’t let us hear the end of it,” Teddy answered easily, though he never slowed his pace. Billy would have expected a snide comment from his brother, had it not been for the fact that Tommy had his music blaring in his ear. Was that AC/DC?

Tommy felt like they were going at a snail’s pace through the park, despite this being the fifth time his brother had tripped over something in Teddy’s haste to get them to the hideout. So he felt he needed something fast in his head to make up for how slowly he had to walk. And that was why he had opted to ignore conversation in favor of quick tempo rock music. He didn’t see why he couldn’t just run ahead of them, but Altman had insisted they walk together. As if Tommy had wanted to see them make out or something equally stupid. They loved each other. Great. Good for them. Didn’t mean he wanted to watch his spiritual twin sucking face. It’s like walking in on your parents having sex. You know it happens, but you don’t really want to see it. Or picture it. And Tommy decided he was gonna need to bleach those thoughts from his mind later that night.

After what felt like an eternity for Tommy and a blur for Billy, the trio arrived at the hideout. An hour later than they normally would have. Some shortcut. Billy thought Eli was going to kill them, while Tommy just thought of how much he _really_ didn’t want to hear it. Ever the gentleman, Teddy opened the main door for the brothers. Upon entering, they were met by party decorations and a chorus of “SURPRISE!” as all of their friends jumped out from behind corners and furniture.

“What’s all this for?” Billy asked as a party hat was snapped onto his head. Tommy’s followed as soon as he pulled the headphones off.

“It’s a party. What else does it look like?” Kate asked cheekily.

“But my birthday isn’t until January, and Tommy’s until April.”

“We know,” Cassie answered brightly, “but today marks a year since we broke Tommy out of juvie. It’s a year since the two of you met for the first time and our team was whole. So I thought…”

“Cassie thought we should celebrate this as your birthday as twins since it was something of a rebirth for both of you. The rest of us agreed it was fitting,” Eli explained. The still stunned brothers were guided further into the room, where their team, their friends, had laid out a cake—Game of Thrones themed—ordered four or five different types of pizza, and set up more video games than Tommy knew what to do with.

“Oh, come on! You’re cheating!” Tommy exclaimed numerous times as he lost to Kate in Mario Kart.

“You’re just mad that you’re not the fastest at something,” she taunted.

“One more! You’re going down!”

“Rainbow Road or nothing.”

“Fuck you!”

The evening was spent with laughter and they were all able to forget everything they’d gone through, if just for a little while. Tommy lost to Kate once again and owed her a favor of whatever she wanted for a week. Billy and Teddy disappeared at one point, likely for a make-out session. And everyone was able to enjoy each other’s company without the threat of attack looming overhead. For that one night, they were just ordinary teenage kids in a clubhouse, gorging on pizza, cake and ice cream, playing video games, and making a mess of everything. 

And it was perfect.


End file.
